


i'm too afraid to fall in love

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sean is Anti, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Just one date, Anti's told himself.





	i'm too afraid to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Because the last fic was too angsty, I had to write fluff.

Anti stares at the pastel signboard above his head as his steps come to a close. The shop's name is written in a pretty cursive font that's barely readable, honestly. So he squints his eyes and glances at the messages on the phone. Is this the right place? The app that's helped him get here says so.

He pockets the device to fish out a pack of cigarettes. He's fifteen minutes early, might as well have a smoke. The green-eyed man struggles with the lighter for a minute, earning himself a disgruntled look from a mother walking her child to school. He couldn't care less about what other people think. He needs a distraction.

He takes a long drag once the cigarette is lit and holds it in his lungs for a while. He isn't too happy to be standing in front of a coffee shop in the morning either. He's not sure how his date has managed to convince him to get out of bed so early but there he is, waiting for the other guy.

As he puffs the smoke out into the air, he watches it swirl and lose its colour until the breeze makes it disappear. He's read it once that it's a bad thing to smoke right before a date since the smell stays on your clothes and in your breath. Anti doesn't give a fuck about that, though. The man he's supposed to be meeting any minute now doesn't know he's a smoker yet, so it's time for him to find out every possible bad thing about the dark green-haired man.

Minutes pass, people walk by but nobody stops to start a conversation. In a way, this is great. Maybe his date won't come, maybe Anti will have a free day after all. But then again, he'd never have gotten out of the bed at such ungodly hour in the first place. The cigarette burns out quickly and soon he throws it to the ground to crush the butt under his heel. Somebody leaves the cafe and bumps into him, mumbling a quick apology. They don't even look at his face, though, as they hurry to work.

After a while, Anti starts nibbling on the long nail of his thumb. It's a sort of a habit he has, whenever he's annoyed but can't lash it out on anybody. So he stands there like a loser with a sour expression, glaring at the pedestrians. He doesn't need to look at the clock - it's clearly past ten and the guy is nowhere to be seen.

"Five more minutes and I'm leavin'…" he mutters to himself, shoving hands into the pocket of his leather jacket. It's all Felix's fault, he thinks. The idiot has talked him into trying online dating because apparently, Anti looked so "lonely". It wasn't his fault Dark's got himself some kid that's in love with the bastard. The dark green-haired man has just happened to stare at them with too much spite, it seems.

Finally, his eyes catch a glimpse of somebody with raven hair half running towards the shop. All he knows about his supposed date is that he's got black fluff on top of his head- not his words, he'd never describe anything as "fluffy", tan skin and looks a bit Asian. In response, all Anti's said about himself was, "You'll know when you see me." Despite trying his damn best to sound as uninterested as possible, the guy has kept messaging and made a clear point that he's excited to meet the other.

Anti yawns so hard he feels the corners of his eyes water. It's time to stop killing people with his stare and start the date, it seems.

"I'm so sorry, my dog made a horrible mess in my apartment and I had to clean it all up before I could leave, I kept you waiting, shit, I swear I'm paying for everything," as soon as he stops in front of Anti and opens his mouth, the string of words and apologies fly out. Then he extends his arm to suggest a handshake.

The green-eyed man slowly blinks and takes just one hand out of the pocket.

"Mark, right?" He fakes a light smile, might as well try if they have to spend the next few hours in each other's company. "At least you came."

"You've been stood up before?" The raven-haired man clicks his tongue. "That sucks."

"Actually, no," Anti side-eyes the door to the cafe intently, hoping the other gets the hint.

They enter the shop together and a waitress points to an empty table at the back. When they sit down and the girl leaves the menus for them, Mark speaks up.

"I'll admit, I'm kind of nervous. It's my first time having a date with somebody I've met online…" He keeps up his sheepish smile and looks down at his fidgety hands.

In comparison, Anti is the perfect image of self-control. He's stopped smiling at this point, though he tries to keep a neutral face. This can be hard to do but he doesn't want to appear as a total jerk either. So he can amuse the other with a bit of a conversation.

"I haven't tried this thing before either if that helps." He glances on the menu, although he already knows what he wants.

The raven-haired man chuckles. Anti narrows his eyes, he does not need to hear any laughter right now. The waitress checks up on them and he orders black, strong coffee for himself and listens as Mark picks a cinnamon latte. What a great start, the guy can't even handle his coffee without milk. The dark green-haired man huffs, already knowing he'll most likely add sugar too.

"So. What sort of a mess did the dog make that you couldn't leave it?" Anti swears it's the only time he prompts the other to talk during the date. If Mark is so excited, he'll make him work to get him interested back. "What was her name, again? Bica?"

The raven-haired man laughs, this time louder, and Anti curses in his mind. Oh, how he hates this laughter, this contagious and light laughter. Thankfully he's mastered the art of control over his facial expressions and his lips barely twitch.

"No, it's Chica. I get where this came from, though. I tend to call her Chica-Bica a lot, don't I?" Mark's smile is wider than it should be in Anti's opinion. How the hell can he be so bubbly in the morning? Nonetheless, he continues. "She rammed into a table and made a pile of books I had to store at home fall over. And knowing her, she'd love to read them, and by that I mean gnaw on the covers."

The green-eyed man leans back in his seat, resting one of his arms on the bolster. As he promised to himself, no more prompting questions. He waits for Mark to retaliate, and soon enough, he does not disappoint. Or actually, does, because the subject doesn't leave animals.

"I've never asked you, do you like dogs? I know I ramble about Chica a lot without even knowing if people around me want to listen to this."

Anti blinks a few times before replying. The waitress brings their drinks in the meantime, so he can take at least one sip of the dirty bean water. He's staring at Mark's lips a lot and he's painfully aware of it. They just look so good, twisted into a smile. He wonders if they'll look just as good pressed against his. But first things first, the question waits.

"I don't mind them, though I prefer cats."

"And why's that?" Mark leans forward, adding two teaspoons of sugar into the coffee. Anti almost flinches at the display of sacrilege.

"They know when to fuck off and leave me alone," the dark green-haired man mutters, sending the other his worst glare. It's his little revenge for the ungodly time Mark has picked for their date.

The raven-haired man rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Anti likes to think he's made him nervous. Good. He likes when people around him know their place.

"So, uh… What do you do for work?" Mark asks, somehow still keeping that annoying smile on his face.

He holds up his cup, warming his hands with the heat of the coffee. The green-eyed man hardly sees the point as the drink has been cooled down with milk anyway. But some people just like to hold something warm in their hands seeing the autumn wind rustle the leaves outside. Anti's done it maybe once or twice in his life, so he shouldn't judge.

"Computer stuff," he says, looking out of the window. "It looks like it's going to rain."

It's only after he gets a response does he realise he's said the sentence it out loud.

"Yeah, it does." Mark's gaze is directed the same way as his, watching people walk by. "You know, there's one thing I really wanted to ask you."

"I hope it's nothing stupid," Anti sips the coffee and his eyes meet the other's. "I tend to punch people for stupid questions."

Mark laughs yet again and the dark green-haired man thinks his fists are going to be used much sooner than he's expected. He's not sure whether the silly giggle makes him all tingly on the inside from the infectious happiness or shudder on the outside from the natural defense against unnecessary feelings.

"What is your real name? You wouldn't tell me through messages but I think you said I may find out if we meet in real life."

"Yeah, you _may_ find out. Doesn't mean you will." Anti smirks but only for a couple of seconds. Shit, he's letting Mark's good mood affect him. So he clears his throat hoping it will somehow clear his mind as well. Because apparently, his heart has stopped listening to him the moment they met.

The raven-haired man pouts and in another lifetime the green-eyed man could've called it adorable. Because in this reality those words don't exist in his personal vocabulary. Even if he's just thought that. He has no idea why he's bothering to entertain the other at this point, yet he says it anyway.

"It's Sean."

"Sean?" Mark parrots, testing how it feels on his tongue.

"Sean."

"Hi, Sean."

The smile he gives Anti right now is too genuine, too gentle. His half-closed eyes that crinkle in the corners make the dark green-haired man's heart flip.

"Don't say it again." He grits his teeth. "I prefer my nickname."

Fucking _flip_.

Everything else at this point becomes a blur. Anti can't see anyone besides Mark, really. It's not like he's turned into an avid listener either. He can't remember what he's talked about with the other after their date ends, which is pretty quick. Barely two hours pass and the raven-haired man says he has to go.

"I've still got those books to take with me," he explains as he stands up. "I need to get back to my apartment."

The green-eyed man balls his fists as he sputters out the ridiculous question.

"You wanna meet again?" He's even afraid to look up, staring intently into his empty cup.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and slowly shifts his gaze. When he meets those gentle brown eyes, he blinks dumbly. Mark is smiling, as always. Turns out, he looks pretty good from this angle as well.

"Of course. I'll see when I'm free and-" He pulls out his phone from the pocket to check something but Anti is faster as he snatches the device away. "Hey!"

The dark green-haired man hastily types something in and throws the phone up in the air, watching as Mark catches it.

"There you go." He gets up too and almost walks out, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment. Yet this time it's the raven-haired man that's quicker as he tugs on Anti's arm just to pull him in and give him a hug.

"Thanks. I really enjoyed the date," Mark says and Anti pushes him away with a huff.

"Yeah. Sure. Great. Bye." The green-eyed man cuts in and finally leaves. He knows the other won't follow immediately after since he's got the receipt to pay for.

Just as Anti steps out, his back slams against the wall under the signboard, and he lets out a heavy and exasperated sigh.

"What. The Fuck." He holds a hand over his chest. This date has missed any expectations he's had for it. For better or for worse, he doesn't know. There is one thing he is sure of.

He needs a smoke. Or ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [**i'm too afraid to fall in love** by BØJET](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx1LrJnpsKg)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed reading it! I appreciate the response!


End file.
